Junjou
by Roys-neko
Summary: #26- Tears, Junjou Baby love, bunon valentine! 5927


**#26- Tears**

**Happy Valentines Day!  
**

* * *

Gokudera never thought that his beloved boss would ever accept his feelings. It was obvious with the way the brunette would always avoid him each time he'd try to approach his boss.

"Tenth!" he called out to the mafia heir, chasing him down the road down the road.

"P-please leave me Gokudera-kun!" he sobbed loudly, running as fast as his legs could carry him.

"I-I'm sorry Tenth!" Gokudera called out to the teen once again.

Tsuna looked over his shoulder, checking how far ahead he was from the Italian teen. Seeing that he wasn't far enough, he turned to look but he tripped, landing on the hard pavement. He tried to get up and continue running, but his arms gave out causing him face to pavement once again. The last thing he remembered was Gokudera's voice as he lifted him from the ground, before he passed out.

The other teen quickly carried the brunette, who conveniently fell a few steps from his apartment. He cleaned up the Japanese's beautiful face, caressing it with a wet cloth over the bleeding lip and cheek. Once he bandaged the bloody cheek he bent down, kissing the soft lips, and licking the blood away. Once he parted away, he grabbed the wet cloth wiping the remainder blood from the lightly pursed lips.

"Forgive me for loving you..." Gokudera muttered, caressing the soft peach skin with his cold fingers. He got up, walking into the kitchen as he frowned, seeing that he was out of tea. He checked all his cupboards, after a few minutes he sighed. Gokudera knew that when Tsuna wakes up, he'll want something warm to drink. He looked back at the sleeping face as he opened the door of his apartment, heavily regretting the possibility of the shorter teen waking up before he got back.

Eyes fluttered open as Tsuna heard the door of where ever he was, shut softly. "I know you love me... but I don't know if I love you." he sighed, raking his hand through his hair.

He sat up slowly, his head throbbing as he got up. He found the bathroom, looking at his reflection as he absentmindedly traced his fingers over his bandaged cheek, and smearing the ointment that was placed on his lips. Groggily he moved out of the bathroom and back to the bed he was previously sleeping in.

"Gokudera-kun,..." he mumbled softly, noticing the photo of a beautiful long haired woman, smiling gracefully as she looked completely animated, sitting in the bench of the piano she was playing. Tsuna sat in front of the picture, admiring how much alike the silver haired teen looked like his mother. He tilted his head slightly, noticing that the photo wasn't something out of a camera, but a cut out of an old magazine.

"Tenth...?" he head his alias whispered coyly, seeing the Italian teen placing the plastic bag his was carrying on to the kitchen counter.

"You look a lot like your mother." Tsuna muttered as he watched the other teen walk over, taking a seat next to him.

"Thank you, that means a lot to me." he replied, looking at the photo with a soft loving expression.

'_Please look at me like that._'

"Gokudera-kun... Can I ask you something...?" Tsuna hesitantly spoke, looking back to the framed picture.

"Anything, Tenth."

"The picture... it-"

"I had to cut it out of a magazine when I was younger. My father never kept photos of her around. Once I found out she was my mother, I grabbed an old magazine and cut that picture out from her Obituary." Gokudera explained as he opened the cabinet underneath, taking out a petit plum colored box.

"My sister gave this to me before I left Italy. It belonged to her,." he turned, exposing an emerald pendant from the velvet box.

"It's beautiful." ," Tsuna spoke, completely in awe by the beauty of the piece of jewelry.

"Do you like it?" Gokudera asked, letting Tsuna hold the box as he watched him look into his own eyes.

"It's stunning... wow Gokudera-kun, it's so small, but it's so beautiful."

'_You're millions times more stunning than this._'

"Tenth, I want to tell you truthfully..." ," He he mumbled taking the pendant from it's casing, moving towards behind the short teen.

"I was jealous of Mukuro, touching you like that... it really pissed me off." ," Gokudera continued, placing the necklace on him.

"Gok-Gokudera-kun, I-," Before before he could finish, he accidently dropped the casing as he was hugged securely in the silver haired teens arms.

"I love you , so very much..." ," Tsuna felt the words whispered into his neck as his face grew hotter.

"I'm sorry, I really, truly am. But Tenth... You're just so easy to love." ," Gokudera slurred, hugging the smaller brunette even tighter.

"Gokudera-kun..." Tsuna looked to the picture of the smiling pianist, his uneasiness flushed away.

"I think Gokudera-kun's easy to love too." Tsuna blushed, feeling light butterfly kisses brushed up against his neck. Gokudera released his grip on the shorter teen as he took hold of his hands.

"Mother, I love my boss." ," He he spoke triumphantly, his breath tickling Tsuna's neck. Tsuna turned his head, their eyes deeply synchronized with the other.

"Tsuna." He slipped involuntarily, blushing even deeper before Gokudera leaned slightly, their lips meeting sweetly, feeling the grace hover over them as if an angel was watching.

* * *

**a/n: h-hope you enjoy!  
**

**-bows- Review, Onegai shimasu!!**


End file.
